Jori Prompts
by RedTears101
Summary: Jori oneshots, written for suggested prompts. Feel free to PM me any ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Prompt request from metal rider.

Plot: Jade is a reluctant superhero and Tori is a villain who does evil out of boredom.

It's a little different, because Tori is being evil because she thinks Jade doesn't like her back, so she starts destroying the whole city to try and get rid of her pain.

The screams of citizens filled Los Angeles. The apartment buildings were burning down, paramedics putting unconscious citizens on gurneys. A silver 40 ft robot knocked buildings down, like it was a domino. "Why are you doing this to us?" A little girl asked the robot. "You don't understand the pain I'm going through," the robot replied in a disguised voice.

"Please, I wouldn't fall for that," a familiar voice says. The little girl gasps, "ScissorGirl!" the little girl smiles. The masked hero smiled. "Im here to save Los Angeles, again," ScissorGirl says, muttering the last part.

She got her 'electric scissors' and threw them at the big robot. Not even a little electric shock appeared. "Well, aren't you gonna fight back?" ScissorGirl asked, impatiently.

The robot sighed. "I don't want to hurt you." ScissorGirl raised her eyebrow. "You don't wanna hurt me, but you wanna hurt the city? Who are you anyway?" She asks, flying closer to the robot.

"I can't tell you, if I do, you'll report me to the police and get me arrested. Plus you'll be really surprised if you knew who I was," the robot replied.

ScissorGirl rolled her eyes, wanting this drama to be over so she could go home and watch a movie. She sighed, "Cut the drama, I wanna get this over with so I can watch a movie," ScissorGirl snapped.

The robot knew it was now or never. It took off the head, revealing A familiar half Latina. "Vega?!"

"Yeah, now you know. Go ahead tell the police and get me arrested. I don't care," she says, putting down the metal head.

"Why would miss little goody two shoes do this?"

"So I can get rid of the pain I'm feeling inside,"

ScissorGirl raised an eyebrow, more confused than ever. "What pain?"

It was time to tell her. 'Now or never Tori' she told herself. "I've been crushing on you for a really long time. Since you still love Beck, I know I don't have a chance with you,"

"Who says I still like Beck? Isn't it obvious? I like you too," ScissorGirl says, smiling.

The police siren ruins their moment. "Tori Vega, you will get punished for killing 10 citizens," the police takes her out of the robot. They take out a gun and aim it at her head. "We have to do this Miss Vega," the police chief said.

"I love you Tori," ScissorGirl, said, tears running down her cheek.

"I love you too Ja-" the gun shot Tori's head, before she can finish her sentence.

Tori wakes up, gasping for air. "Babe, you okay?" Jade asks, rubbing Tori's back. "Yeah, Im fine," she runs a hand through her brown hair. "I heard you talking in your sleep," Jade smirks. "It's not funny, it was really scary," Tori says, burying her head in Jade's neck.

"Dont worry, ScissorGirl is right here to protect you,"

AN: :( that was really horrible. Sorry, I had a lot of homework and I didn't have a lot of ideas. I hope you like it though, I need some tips too. Next is Iamstoopkid's request. I might post it today too.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Jade is a hemaphiliac and Tori finds out when she returns Jde's homework. Then later that week, Jade cuts her self on an unfinished prop, then Tori learns how bad it is.

For you Iamstoopkid. Sorry I wanted to do this first and also I didn't really have ideas on the other one you requested.

Tori's POV

I knocked softly on the wooden door. "What do you want Vega?" Jade asks leaning on the doorframe. "Here's your homework, you forgot it today," I say handing her the papers. She grabs then from me. "Ow," she says, dropping all the papers. Her index finger was bleeding uncontrollably. "This is your fault Vega!" She says, still holding her hand.

I run to the kitchen, grabbing a big bandaid and some tissues. I've been to her house a few times for a project, so I ,now where everything is. I see her in the couch, still in pain.

I sit down next to her wiping the blood away, putting the big bandaid on her. "Thanks Vega," she says. Our eyes meet for a second, but then we look away, I blush, biting my lip. "Why didn't you tell me you had hemaphiliac?" I ask.

"I don't want everyone to know that Jade Badass West can get really hurt from a small paper cut," she says looking down.

I lift her chin up with my finger, making her look me in the eyes. "Jade, this is a really serious thing. Promise me you'll tell everyone tomorrow. I don't want you to get hurt anymore Jade," I say looking at her beautiful blue eyes.

She nods, "I promise." I get lost in her eyes again. She leans in, our faces 4 centimeters apart. The loud rock music startles us. I blush again, looking away. She looks at her phone, tossing it back to the other couch.

"I gotta go," I say getting up. I hear a faint 'bye' as I close her door.

Few days later

Jade's POV

Vega and I are still awkward around each other. God Jade why were you so stupid, you know she's straight.

Today, Sikowitz made us do props for his new play. Even though I promised Vega that I'll tell everyone , the words of the new Spider-Man movie. "Dont make promises you can't keep. But those are the best kind."

I cut the pieces of metal with my scissors. I accidentally scratched my hands on the blade. The pain kicks in and it bleeds uncontrollably. Every second, what seems like gallons of blood comes out of my hand. I hiss at the pain.

"Someone help me," I say holding my hand. Vega rushes to my side, and kneels. "Call 911!" She shouts. Sikowitz gets his phone out and starts calling the ambulance.

"you'll be okay Jade," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I wake up in a white room, the light burning my eyes. "I see you a awake ," the doctor says. I see Vega sleeping on the hard wooden chair. "Can you wake her up?" I ask the doctor. He nods, slightly shaking her. She opens her eyes. "thank god, you're up," she says, rushing to my hospital bed.

"She'll be okay, she just needs to stay here for today," the doctor gives us a smile and leaves the room. "You didn't tell them did you?" She asks looking in my eyes.

"Nope," I say

"Jade, you promised me," she says.

"I'll tell them tomorrow," I say looking away.

"Okay, but I have one more thing to do," she says.

"What?"

She bends down, giving me a sweet and passionate kiss. We pull away, smiling. "I love you Tori," I say looking in to her chocolate eyes.

"I love you too Jade," she says looking in to my eyes.

AN: I hope you love it! Leave a review. Oh and catoradeluv72 you are next. I'll post it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated for 2 days. It's because I have a broken arm that I broke while I was skate boarding.**

**so I Need a co author to fill in for me whenever I have an emergency, study time, or whenever I ask. to b. My co author, you must write a story. Any kind of plot. You have to send me a PM when you're doNe. Contest ends on Sunday, so good luck!**


End file.
